Every New Story Begins Where The Old One Stopped
by Tweety00
Summary: it's 4years after TMM fell apart, and everyone went their seperate ways. But one day Turtles find Pudding and they do something that brings all members of TMM team to New York, where new stories are about to start...


**Hiii! Sooo, here's my new fanfic, and it's about Tokyo Mew Mew and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… I've looked for some fanfics about them, but there's only one! What's wrong with people today? :O Anyway, enjoy, and excuse me for making any mistakes, English isn't my mother language :D**

IN TOKYO

Ichigo rolled in her bed. She looked at her clock. It was 5:30am, and she still couldn't sleep. That was weird. She was Ichigo Momomiya, she could sleep all day. But right now she didn't even wish to sleep. So she simply got up, changed into white leggings, casual pink T-shirt and pink convers. Her long red hair was in high pony tale. And she did the only thing she could think of, she went for a walk. The almost whole city was still sleeping, so she saw only few persons, mostly old ones. She had no idea where she was going, she was just walking. And when she looked up she almost faded. She had no idea how she got where she was. She blinked, hoping that that was just a dream, and that she will wake up. But it didn't work. Once again she looked at one not so old as it looked building. Once upon a time pink walls were now so dirty that that cheery color couldn't be even seen. Glass on the windows that looked like hearts was dirty and broken. Ichigo could see her reflection in them. Her jaw was open wide. Then, she looked at doors. Or what was left from them. And not so far from them was once upon a time white board with pink latters that were forming one simple, but so painful word- CLOSED. Her hand automatically went to doors. But she moved it. She wasn't supposed to be there. She should just go home. She turned around and started walking away from Mew Café. But then it hit her. That needed to be the reason she couldn't fall asleep. It was _that day_. It was the 5th July. It was the day everything fell apart. It was the day Tokyo Mew Mew fell apart. And even if she tried so hard, Ichigo couldn't control herself and she went back, pushing doors and opening them. She walked in. Everything was just like she remembered it. It was like someone frost time inside that place. She could almost hear Mint's arrogant voice saying "You're late Ichigo. Again.", or the sound of plates broking and Lettuce's endless apologies, or Pudding's cheerful squealing, or she could maybe just feel Zakuro looking at them. But just almost. It didn't actually happened. And when she looked more carefully, she saw that everything was dirty. She started walking and touched everything she could. Emotions were hitting her so hard, and suddenly, she went back in time.

FLASHBACK

Suddenly, all complaining about the hard work all of them but Mint did, faded. Four of five Mews looked surprised at Zakuro.

-Why are you looking at me like that? You knew this day would come. And let's just face it, everyone thought about it, I'm just the first one to tell it out loud. -Zakuro's cold voice said.

-But you cannot just leave! We're Tokyo Mew Mew!-Ichigo yelled. She looked around herself. It was the end of one very hard day, and everyone were resting, until Wolf Mew said two simple words, "I'm leaving.". No one didn't respond to her. Once again she looked around herself, just to see Pudding looking down, and she was sure she saw tears, Lettuce looking sad, with tears in her eyes too, Mint with her jaw open, but no tears were out to be seen. And just a little bit away were Ryou, with his arms crossed on his chest, and Keiichiro standing right next to him.

-We _were_ Tokyo Mew Mew. But now, there's no need for us. Aliens are long gone, and there are no new enemies. -Zakuro simply answered.

-Girls…-Pudding voice was heard. Everyone looked at her.-My dad is coming back.-She said.

-What that has to do with this?!- Ichigo shouted.

-He's back only for two days. Then he's leaving. And… And he wants me and my siblings to come with him.-Everyone were looking at Pudding, but only Ichigo looked like Pudding just said something so surprising.

-No! No you can't!-Ichigo yelled.

-I… My parents are moving to Chicago.- Now everyone looked at Lettuce who stayed silent until then.

-What?! No! No, no, no! You cannot just leave, just leave us!-Ichigo looked at Mint, expecting her to help her somehow. But when Mint opened her eyes, they were cold as ice.

-Don't you think you're overreacting? Zakuro's right. It was just the matter of time when this will happen. Did you really expected us to stay here forever? Every story has an end Ichigo, and it's time to put an end to this one.-Mint looked at the others Mews. And everyone were looking at her, surprised. Because everyone expected from her to act just like Ichigo, maybe even worse. And just for a moment, Bird Mew could swear she saw a flash of proud smile on her idol's lips.

-And what about you? You will just stand there and look at us falling apart?! Do something! You're the leader, aren't you?!- Ichigo looked at Ryou, hoping that he will do something. _Anything_. But he was just standing there, with his eyes closed, so peaceful, that someone who didn't know him well could think he was sleeping.-Answer me!- Cat Mew shouted.

-You're a real brat, do you know that? You cannot expect people to give up on their dreams just because you don't want to be left alone. Or you don't want to end this chapter and go on next. Admit it, you want all of us to stay here because that would mean that Masaya appear somewhere. Well, let me tell you something. He won't. He disappeared, and if they didn't find him until now, he's probably dead. Or he doesn't want to be found. Either way, you have to move on. Just like everyone needs. And Mint is right, you couldn't expect us to stay forever together. I mean, that's stupid. And, before Zakuro told us about her leaving, Keiichiro and I wanted to tell you something. We're leaving. And we're closing café.- Now everyone, even Zakuro, were surprised. It was the most anyone ever heard Ryou saying at once.

-What?-Asked quiet and confused Pink Mew.

-Keiichiro is going to Italy, and I'm leaving to London.-He answered.

-So this is goodbye?-Asked Lettuce. Everyone looked at her. Tears were in everyone's eyes, even in Ryou's. But Ichigo looked like her whole world was crushing down.

-Ichigo, just because we're leaving, doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore. We're just leaving Tokyo, not y…- Lettuce said and reached for Ichigo's arm, but she slapped her hand away.

-No, that means exactly that. And you know what? Leave, why should I care? If you were real friends, you wouldn't leave me. But that doesn't matter. I wish you all the best, but I don't want to see anyone of you. Ever again.- After that, Ichigo rushed out café.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

-Ichigo? Is that you?- Asked way to familiar voice. Ichigo turned around, just to see someone she thought she will never see again.

-Ryou?- She asked, tears already in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was really him. First, he looked different. He looked older. He was wearing black t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was a little bit shorter, but it looked almost the same as it was four years ago. In the end, his eyes was what betrayed him. That look he had. After all, at least that didn't change. He looked at her like he knew all her deepest secrets. And she couldn't control herself anymore. She rushed and hugged him, a little bit surprised when he actually hugged her back.

-What are you doing here strawberry?- He asked with a smirk, knowing that after all this time, nickname he gave her will make her angry.

-Stop calling me like that! And to answer you, I don't know. I guess I was feeling nostalgic. What about you? As far as I know, you should be in London.- She said.

-I'm on vacation. So I remembered what date is today, and I came here. I guess I was feeling nostalgic too.- He smiled a little bit. And it wasn't smirk he usually had, no, it was a real smile. Sad smile. Both of them stayed quiet after that, looking at everything just not each in other. It was, until Mew saw something gold on the table.

-You gotta be kidding me! There's no chance that _this _is still here! It's been four years for God's sake!-Ichigo rushed to the table, and at the moment she touched her long lost pedant, a big white light fleshed, and Mew and Ryou found themselves flying in some kind of dark whole filled by stars.

MEANWHILE IN PARIS

-_Voulez-vous du thé_(Would you like more tea)?- Asked a girl in white uniform.

-_Oui, s'il vous plait_(Yes, please).- Answered the girl with long wavy dark blue, almost black hair and brown eyes. She smiled softly and once again looked at her white IPhone. Her smile faded when she once again saw which date it was. It was 5th July. The day Tokyo Mew Mew fell apart. She took sip of her tea and let out a gasp. Not just because it was tea in café and it wasn't so good, but because she missed the tea Keiichiro made for her. It was the best tea she has ever tried. And, even if she didn't want to admit, it was because she missed him too. Just like she missed everyone else from their little team back in Tokyo. Hell, she even missed those aliens. She couldn't even remember how they exactly looked, but she missed them. Even that brat of alien, Tart.

-Mint Aizawa?- Asked the voice behind her. She turned around, expecting to see one of her fans, but almost faded when she saw familiar face.

-Oh my God! Keiichiro!- Mint hugged him, and he returned.-What are you doing here? You should be in Rome, remember?- She asked when she pulled back. She looked at him. Even if it was 4 years, he still didn't change.

-Well, I took a vacation, so now I'm exploring France.-He said with a soft smile.-So, do you know what day is today?- He asked after a short silence.

-How could I forget? I hate to admit, but I miss everyone, even that sleepy cat of a leader we had.- Keiichiro laughed at Mint's words. Her and Ichigo's friendship was always special.

-You're still wearing your pedant?- Asked Keiichiro looking at necklace with her pedant. At that moment, Blue Mew touched it, and after a soft light they found both of them flying trough black hole with stars.

MEANWHILE IN CHICAGO

Lettuce looked at sky. Was it really four years? It couldn't be. But it was. And despite she made so many friends here, she missed Tokyo and her team so much. She touched her pedant, that was on her necklace, and soon she found herself flying trough black hole with stars.

MEANWHILE IN LOS ANGELES

Zakuro looked trough window in her penthouse. It was the beautiful picture of one big city. She had everything, fame, money, shoes, cars, diamonds… But even after all these times, she missed Tokyo and others Mews and Keiichiro and Ryou so much. She felt like she lost part of herself after she left Tokyo. Even if she would never admit it, the words Ichigo said to her and others four years ago, still managed to hurt her. She looked at one beautiful jewelry box. She opened it, and touched little pedant that was lying in there. That pedant wasn't touched four years. And at the moment she touched it, she found herself flying trough darkness.

MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK

-Donatello, have you figured what is that?- Raphael asked.

-Stop asking me that! Nothing will change in two seconds!- Donnie yelled at him.

-Guys calm down! We don't want to scare her to death when she wakes up!- Leonardo said. They all looked at 14-yeards old girl lying unconscious on the couch. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in jeans and yellow t-shirt. They have found her almost one hour ago. She was the same like now. They still weren't sure if she was dead.

-If she ever wakes up. She's worse than me plus Raph.- Mike said.

-Guys, I think I…- But Donatello was cut off by light souranding them. When they all could see, they saw nothing but four girls and two boys with questaning looks…

Note: I've only watched 2003 version of TMNT, and it was long ago, just for you to know. I maybe won't uploud every day, but chapters will be long. And for all of you who are wondering(if anyone's actually reading this):  
Ichigo- 17 years  
Mint- 16  
Lettuce- 18  
Zakuro- 19  
Pudding- 14  
Ryou- 19  
Keiichiro- 21  
Leonardo- 18  
Raphael- 17  
Donnie- 17  
Mike- 16  
And pairings: KisshuxIchigo MintxRaph PuddingxTaruto CaseixZakuro AprilxKeiichiro LettucexPai and maybe some others :d Don't forget to review, tell me what do you think :D 


End file.
